Scandals
by 4ever Optimistic
Summary: Hermione has a secret that'll hurt everybody she knows. The secret will permanatly scar the trio, and nothing will ever be the same again. DracoHermione, HarryGinny, RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! This is my first Harry Potter fic, though it's not my first fanfic. I can't take credit for this story though. This story is my best friend's idea. Every aspect is suggested and reviewed by her before I post it up. She actually began the story, though it was in a different format. She wrote it as a play, so I took it made it into the story format and finished the story. Hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Ginny," Harry said to Ginny as he entered the common room.

"Hi Harry," she greeted back, pulling him in for a quick peck. Ron cleared his throat and pretended to ignore them. He stared at the chart in front of him and turned it to the side.

"How do you do this?" he whined, trying to figure out which side was up.

"Oh give it here Ron," Hermione sighed. "I'll help you do it."

"Thank you," he said gratefully as she pulled the chart away. She just hummed her acknowledgement as she started to fill out the chart, her quill scratching against the paper.

"What would you do with out me?" she muttered, shaking her head.

"We'd fail," Harry and Ron chorused.

"I suppose I can see that," Ginny said with a grin. "You two failing Snape's potion class and getting kicked off of the Quidditch team."

"Not funny Ginny," Ron said seriously.

"Besides," Harry added, "McGonagall would never let Snape do that."

"That's true," Ginny nodded. She had settled herself next to Harry, her head on his shoulder as he slowly stroked her hair. Ron was ignored that motion by watching Hermione do his homework.

"Finished," she announced, rolling up the parchment.

"Already?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ron," she said impatiently, "I, unlike you, actually listen in class, and I, unlike you, actually realize that the line which says 'name' in front of it indicates that that is the top of the page." Ron looked hurt for a moment, but that passed.

"That's why you're here,' he said brightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, that is the exact reason I am here," she said sarcastically.

"I would love to stay and chat," Harry spoke up suddenly, "but I have some things I need to do." He turned to Ginny. "Come on. There's something I want to show you." She smiled and slid her arm around his.

"Lead the way."

"Play nice now, you two," Ron called out after them, winking at Harry. Ginny laughed.

"It's Ok Daddy. Harry's a nice boy and he'll take care of me," she said in a baby voice.

"That's how all men seem, sweetheart," Ron said, jumping into the role.

"Don't worry, daddy. I can take care of myself."

"I know that dear," he said, lowering the pitch of his voice. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. And you son!" He turned to Harry. "If you hurt on hair on my baby girls head, I will make sure you will never be able to reproduce again."

'Yes sir!" Harry said seriously before cracking up. This caused Ginny and Ron to collapse into a fit of laughter, too. "Where are you going?" he asked when Hermione stood up.

"Oh! I'm headed to the library. I need a book for an extra credit Transfiguration project," she told them distractedly as she kept glancing at the clock.

"Well, be careful, alright?" Harry said concerned. "The Slytherins seem to be worst this year than any year before. And you know how Malfoy runs the gang of them. You wouldn't want to bump into him alone."

"Erm…well…" Hermione hesitated.

"Hermione?"

"No, of course not," she said quickly. "I wouldn't want to run into Draco." They all shot her a questioning look.

"Since when did you call that greasy haired prick by his first name," Ron asked curiously. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's really more polite to call him by his first name rather than his last," she said in a faltering voice.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry was giving her a strange look. "You're not acting like yourself. First, you helped Ronald with his homework which you vowed you would never do again and now you're worried about your manners in front of Malfoy? He should be the one that should watch his manners. Did you really forget how many times he had insulted you?"

"Of course I haven't," Hermione answered in a hurt tone. "It's nothing. I just feel guilty about never giving him a chance. That's all."

"Hermione," Ran said patiently. "Creeps like Malfoy don't deserve a chance."

"I - oh never mind. There's no point in talking with you two about this. I'm heading to the library now," she informed then in a cool voice. "Maybe I'll see you in the Great Hall later." With a forced smile, she stood up and climbed out the portrait hole. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, seeing how she reacted to what they had said. Usually, she would agree with them, but today, she acted hurt by what they said about Malfoy.

"What did you want to show me?" Ginny asked, trying to break the silence.

"Oh! I forgot." Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Shall we?" He lifted his arm and Ginny hooked her arm through.

"We shall." she nodded.

"Be back before lunch," Ron called out to then in a bored voice.

"We'll be back when we're back," Harry said with a smile. "I'm dating your sister Ron, not trying to murder her in our dorm."

"Really Ron! Just because you can't get a girlfriend…" He started to turn red.

"Ginny…," Ron said in a warning tone. Harry and Ginny started backing up as Ron advanced, completely red.

"Haha did I say that?" Ginny asked. "What I really meant was girls are falling all over themselves to get to know you."

"I thought so." Harry shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why he knew those two.

"Come on Ginny. We've got about five minutes until lunch, and you know Ron here will blow a gasket if we don't return in four minutes," Harry joked. With a wave, Harry and Ginny went up the stairs into his room.

"Ginny, you know how your birthday is in three days?" Harry asked as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Uh-huh," she answered, sitting on his bed and leaning against the bedpost.

"Well, I got you something." Harry reached under is pillow and pulled out a box. "Happy Early Birthday Ginny!" he said, handing it to her.

"Shouldn't you give this to me on my birthday though?" she asked, her fingers itching to take the box and open it.

"Don't worry," he told her, smiling softly, "I have another present for you." Ginny blushed under Harry's gentle gaze.

"Well since you insist," she said, a pleasant pink. She took the box and ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a blue velvet box.

"Open it," Harry encouraged softly. She slowly pulled the box open, gasping when she saw what was inside. Inside was a necklace. It had a small emerald rose on it. The chain going through had a delicate pattern of leaves, also dotted with emeralds. Coming own from the flowered was a dew drop shaped emerald, completing the necklace's elegant look.

"Oh my!" Ginny gasped, fingering the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Harry questioned, watching her expression.

"I absolutely adore it," she nearly shouted, hugging Harry. He broke into a huge grin, pleased with her reaction.

"Let me help you put it on," he said, pulling the necklace out. Ginny turned her back to him and lifted her hair. Harry strung it around her neck and closed the clasp. The emeralds stood out from her pale skin and brought out her equally green eyes. It also complemented her hair. She hugged him again, this time not letting go.

"I love you Harry," she whispered. Harry raised her chin.

"And I love you, too." He bent down and brushed his lips across hers. Ginny leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. She hummed her content as Harry stroked her hair. For the moment, everything was perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter, you guys get to find out the secret, though I'm not sure if Harry and Ron do. I never knew it was so hard to convert a story. Oh well. Please R&R! XP


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up!!! I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. It makes me so happy to know that people are reading my story…well technically my friend's story, but still. Hope you like this chapter, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione slowly walked through the halls of Hogwarts, muttering to herself. She suddenly stopped. "Where is he?" she asked to herself. She had already passed this hallway three times and she was getting impatient.

"Looking for someone?" She quickly spun around.

"I've been waiting for you for over half an hour now," she said. She grabbed Draco's hand and kissed him.

"What can I say?" he shrugged with a smirk. "I'm horrible with time." Hermione just shook her head and started walking.

"We've got to hurry up," she said, speeding up. "Ron and Harry expect me to meet them at noon and I still have to get some books from the library." Malfoy tugged at her arm to stop her.

"Now what's the hurry?" he asked, backing her up against the wall with a pout. She blushed.

"That won't work on me," she lied, looking at the floor. He smirked and slid his arms around her waist.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He pulled her closer to him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you don't." She started playing with his hair. "Just like I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That doesn't make sense," he whispered, his face inches from hers. Hermione's heart started speeding up.

"It wasn't supposed to," she replied softly. They slowly inched their faces closer until finally, their lips met. Hermione felt like she was flying. It was how she felt every time they kissed. Something about Draco just did that to her. She slid her hand through his hair, enjoying the moment.

Then, they heard footsteps. Both of them quickly jumped apart as it came nearer. Hermione was slightly flushed and Malfoy was trying to straighten his hair. Just as they were about to walk away though, a voice stopped them.

"Miss Granger. Draco," a cold voice greeted. Hermione could see the sneer on his face before she even turned around to face him.

"Professor Snape," she nodded. Malfoy hummed his acknowledgement.

"And what, may I ask, are two doing here?" Snape asked with obvious disinterest.

"I was heading to the library," she told him nervously.

Malfoy crossed his arms. "And I was heading to the Great Hall," he said in a bored tone. Hermione could tell Snape didn't believe them.

"Isn't the library the opposite way from where you are going?" he pointed out.

"Yes," she said slowly, trying to think up and excuse, "but I forgot some papers and I needed to head back to the common room to grab them," she finished quickly.

"I'm sure," he remarked dryly. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably under his suspicious gaze. "And you?' he asked Malfoy while still watching her.

"I-uh, well Sir I-," Thankfully, he was saved.

"What do we have here?" Peeves cackled, sailing over them. "Is Miss Smarty Pants and Mr. Greasy Head in trouble with Professor Beak Nose?"

"Peeve's, please leave us," Snape said calmly. Peeves stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. "Peeves! Leave us!" he snapped. He cackled again and flew through a wall. Snape turned back to the students. "And you were saying, Mr.-" Suddenly, Peeves flew around the corner with an arm full of dungbombs and little jars of ink. He threw a jar of ink at Snape and it splattered all over his face. "PEEVES!" he shouted, steadily turning red.

"Oooo looks like Mr. Cranky Pants is getting angry." He continued floating overhead and throwing things. Hermione and Draco quickly threw their arms up to cover themselves from the ink and started backing up.

"That's it!!!!" Snape exclaimed. "The Bloody Baron is going to hear about this." With a huff, Snape spun around and headed toward the astronomy tower in which the Bloody Baron was haunting. Completely forgotten were Hermione and Draco who stood alone in the hall, watching Peeves pelt their Professor with ink as he stomped away.

"I think we can afford to forget the library," Hermione said quietly.

"I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a short chapter, so sorry for all of you guys who have been waiting. I've seem to have developed a temporary case of ADD…or maybe it's just my new and improved internet connection. Who can tell? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha! Late again! Ah well, that's life. I really do need to work on my concentration though… tear tear. But what can I do about it? I'm ranting aren't I? Yep I am. On with the story then

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked in between bites. Harry turned to him.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "She should be here soon though." Harry turned back to Ginny who was leaning against him.

"But she should be here, right?" Ron pressed.

"You worry too much," Ginny inserted, taking a bite of her kidney pie.

"Yea, well-" Ron dropped his fork, causing the couple next to him to jump.

"Ron, you dropped your fork," Harry said, somewhat irritated by the sudden noise. He was bringing a spoonful of soup to his mouth, but due to Ron, Harry managed to spill it all on himself.

When he didn't answer though, Harry turned around to find Ron staring opened mouthed at something across the Great Hall.

"What are you staring at?" he asked exasperated, not bothering to turn around. Ron made a strange gurgling sound and pointed over Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed, turned around, and felt his jaw drop.

By the doors, were Hermione and Draco…_cuddling_. The former was a bright red and hanging onto Malfoy. The latter had his arm slung around her shoulder and was playing with Hermione's hair. They watched as Hermione pecked him on the lips. They broke away, and she started walking to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as soon she was within hearing distance. Her eyes seemed to spark from anger.

"What do you mean?" she asked coolly. Harry slowly rotated to watch her grab a seat next to Ginny.

"Did you just kiss Malfoy?" It wasn't possible.

"And if I did?" she retorted defiantly. Ron sputtered and started ranting. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned to Harry who was ghost white and had a horrified expression on his face. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you two," she muttered.

"Hermione?" Ginny said hesitantly. She turned around to face the fiery haired girl. "You do realize Malfoy's the son of a Deatheater, right?"

Hermione looked at her, almost sympathetically. "Draco's nothing like his father," she said patiently, "besides, love doesn't differentiate between good and evil." Ron turned a deep puce when he heard that.

"So what? Now you're in love with him?" he asked, evidently furious.

"That is fast," Ginny said, smart enough not to piss of Hermione.

Hermione glared at Ron and Ginny. "I'm not in love. Besides, haven't any of you ever heard of love at first sight?" She stabbed at her potatoes and turned to Harry. "And what about you?' she asked rudely. "You haven't said anything."

Harry, who was quietly eating, put down his fork. Sure, he felt betrayed, but Hermione was smart. She wouldn't let it get too far. "It's your relationship," he said quietly. "It's your choice." In truth, Harry wanted to yell at her, and ask her what she was thinking, but he knew better.

"Oh! Wow! Harry! I didn't-"

"But remember," he continued in an increasingly quiet voice, "who Malfoy truly is. True, it's your relationship, and you can date whoever you want, but it's also best to know where your partner's heart truly lies." With a forced smile, he swung his book bag over his shoulder and left. Stunned, they all watched him leave.

"That was not the response I was expecting," Ron said in a hushed voice, "though I didn't really get it all."

Ginny shook her head and snorted. "My big brother, the idiot," she muttered. With a sigh, she turned to him. "What Harry is saying," she explained, "is that her won't interfere with Hermione's relationship or say anything about it, but she should be careful round Malfoy, which I personally agree she should do." She turned to the brunette. "Malfoy is bad news," Ginny warned. "I won't try to break you two up, but I'm still suggesting you do. I'm telling you this as a friend. Anyway," she put down her spoon, "I have to go. Class is about to start in a few minutes." She said her good byes and left.

Hermione and Ron sat silently as they ate.

"Don't say anything," Hermione warned as soon as Ron opened his mouth. He shot her a disgruntled look.

"I was just going to say that if you don't want to be late, you have to hurry up."

She gave him an uneasy look. "So you're not going to tell me it's a bad idea going out with Draco?"

Ron sighed and looked toward the Slytherin table. "Let's put it this way. If Harry can accept it, I'm going to have to try to accept it at the least. But just let me add something to that. Don't let your relationship get to far. In the end, its gunna be you who gets hurt." He glanced at Hermione and swiftly stood up. "I'll see you in class."

Ron trotted through a crowd of second years and exited the Great Hall. Hermione watched, all alone at her own house table."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thus, the second chapter. I think the characters are a little Ooc, but I wanted to put the fighting in later, so I decided to keep things somewhat peaceful. Hope you like it! And remember to review.

P.S. Coconuts are evil I tell you, evil!!!! (Joke between me and PhantomCreedyLover)


	4. Chapter 4

Finally!!! I update!!!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ron! Hand me that book, will you," Harry asked impatiently, stretching out his hand.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled while ruffling through his book bag. It hand been over a week since their little fallout with Hermione and things were relatively back to normal. A bit tense, but normal nevertheless. Whenever Malfoy was around, Harry and Ron made a point to either ignore him or avoid him out of respect for Hermione.

Though every thing seemed at peace on the surface, it wasn't underneath. Every night Ron would complain in their dorm, swearing he was going to do this or that to Malfoy. Harry had become unusually quiet, not speaking unless necessary or spoken to, while Hermione was hardly ever found anymore, and when spotted was usually with Malfoy. Hardly any of the three friends spoke to each other for fear that the strange peace they had achieved would snap and chaos would ensue.

"Ron! Just hand it over," Harry snapped. It was Ginny's birthday, her sixteenth. To celebrate, Harry had decided to throw her a surprise party. "Ron! Please!" Nowadays, whenever Harry spoke, it was usually to snap at someone.

"Hang on!" Ron muttered, pulling out a book. "Here." He handed it over to Harry who flipped it open to a certain page. When he was sure Harry wasn't going to snap anymore, Ron asked, "Have you thought of foods yet?" Harry looked up.

"Dobby!" he called out. After a few seconds, a loud snap was heard and Dobby appeared in front of them.

"Young master!" he squeaked, bowing until his nose brushed the floor. "What is your need?"

"Do you think you could supply some snacks?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded enthusiastically and grinned.

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir!"

Ron took over as Harry returned to the book. "We need you to supply snacks from seven to about twelve tonight if that is possible."

"Very possible sir!"

"Great!" Ron said with a thin smile. "That will be all." With another bow, Dobby disapparated. Ron stared at the place Dobby had been until the rustle of a page being turned interrupted his thoughts. "Did you find the spell?" he asked.

Harry grunted and turned another page. "It's in here somewhere," he muttered. "Ah! How to conjure balloons." Harry handed the book to Ron, who took out his wand.

"Ok, it says here to wave your wand like this," Ron paused to practice the movement. "A sort of snap then a fluid stroke." Ron repeated the motion. "And the incantation is _Lurify._" Harry nodded and waved is wand without speaking. Now proficient enough in nonverbal spells, he could cast almost any spells without opening his mouth. "Ok, on the count of three. One, two, _three!_" Ron snapped his want too hard and it flew across the common room. Harry on the other hand successfully completed the spell, but instead of regular balloons, water balloons appeared above Ron's head. After hovering for a few second, the balloons began their descent, ending with a _splat._

Ron lifted up his arms, his sleeves soaking wet and hanging off of him. "Thanks," he said sarcastically after spitting out a mouthful of water.

"You need a shower anyway," Harry said nonchalantly, beginning the movement again.

Ron jumped up. "Let me move first," he said, inching away. Harry remained silent as Ron made his way across the common room, searching for his wand. When he was a sufficient length away, Harry waved his wand again. This time, he muttered, "Lurify." Yet again, water balloons were conjured in mid air, and once again, they appeared above Ron's head. Staring at the balloons that were still hovering, Harry quickly called out, "Ron!"

"What?" Just as he asked the question, the balloons once again fell, soaking him to the core. Luckily, no one was in the common room at that time of day. "I see." He shook his head like a dog and picked up his wand.

"It would seem that the balloons are attracted to you, Ronald." George and Fred appeared from the boys' dorm with mischief smiles.

"You!" Ron pointed at them. "This is your fault," he muttered.

"Might as well be." The twins chorused.

"Look, if you're not going to help, please don't interfere," Harry said tiredly.

The twins looked at each other ands shrugged. "Who said we weren't going to help?" In unison, they swept their wands across the room. "We were just having a bit of fun!" Magically, steamers, balloons, and presents appeared, decorating the room. "We want Ginny to have a great birthday, too!" With a last rustle, the steamers settled, the room lavishly decorated.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said, standing up. He grabbed the open book and shoved it back into his backpack. "Hey Ron, let's go get some dinner."

"Sure Harry," he said, glaring at the twins. "Right after I change."

"No need little bro!" With another flick of the wand, Ron's robe dried. "No off you go!"

"Come on Ron." Without a glance back, Harry walked out of the common room. Ron followed in a faster pace until he caught up with Harry.

"If we don't hurry, we're gonna miss supper." Ron picked up his pace and started jogging. Harry followed his lead until the reached the Great Hall. Entering, they saw Ginny. They made their way through the crowd until they reached her.

"Hey Ginny." Harry leaned down for a kiss.

"Where have you two been?" she asked.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Around," they chorused, sitting on either side of Ginny. She pouted and looked at Harry.

"What aren't you telling me?" she demanded, catching their shifty looks.

"Nothing," Harry denied.

Ginny tugged at his sleeves, "Tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Hermione appeared across from them and took a seat.

"Nothing," Harry muttered as Ron just grunted.

"They have a secret they won't tell me," Ginny explained, pouting at Harry. Though the red head disliked the point that Hermione was dating Draco as much as her brother and boyfriend, she accepted the fact. In her eyes, it was up to brunette to make her own decisions, whether wrong or right, no matter how much Harry and Ron try to influence her. True, she also hated Draco and was worried for Hermione, but there was nothing she could do about it and this was a fact that she accepted, unlike the two stubborn headed idiots sitting next to her.

"Unless…," she turned from Ron to Harry, then back. "You two…" She pointed at both of them.

"What! No! We haven't been doing anything!" Harry stressed, afraid Ginny hit the jackpot.

"You're cheating on me!"

"No! It's not what you … What?"

"With Ron, nevertheless!!"

"Wait! No! What are you talking about?!" Harry looked completely frazzled and was more animated than he had been in a while.

"I knew it!" Tears sprung in Ginny's eyes as she looked away. "How could I have not known?"

Ron, who had been stuffing his face with food, stopped and stared at Ginny, mouth wide open and filled with food. "Whafda toh hfia meiwaj?'

"And with my brother?"

Harry glanced at Hermione who was amused, wide eyed. "Now, now Ginny. You know I who'd never. Besides, I can do better than Ron."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed through his mouth full of food/

"But that means-that means," Ginny cradled her face in her hand and started sobbing, "there is someone else isn't there? I knew it. Where else would you spend all that time away from me with? Is it Seamus, or maybe Dean? I don't understand," Ginny wailed.

"No it's not…" Harry was literally pulling his hair out as Ginny continued her tirade. "I can explain…I can!"

"Then explain!"

"You see…ah…well…I got nothing."

"So it is true!" Ginny wailed again.

"No, no, no." Harry sighed. This was going to take a while.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Part two will come eventually…it just might take a while…a very long while seeing as how my cousin decided to visit and likes to criticize everything I do…anyway, review!!


End file.
